Desensitize
by Arachay
Summary: Kikumaru & Saeki play a game of tennis, but just how far do they take it? Pairing: SaeKikuKikuSae


"**Desensitize****"** (Part 1 of ?) Edited Lime Version  
A TeniPri yaoi fanfic by **Arachay **inspired by the song "**Somewhere In Between**" by **Lifehouse** (which I think is so SaeKiku!)  
(reposted with minor revisions: 08-18-2012)

**Series: **The Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kojiroh Saeki x Eiji Kikumaru (SaeKiku/KikuSae)  
**Genre:** YAOI/BxB! Lemon much.  
**Warnings:** Bishies being lemony. **Saeki** & **Kikumaru** doing the nasty. If the idea repulses you, better scat! Now if you find that simply luscious, this fic is for fans gifted with such insight such as yourself! Dive in! You're just what I've been waiting for! Do enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except this fanfiction.

**A/N: **I'm This is my first ever official **SaekiKiku** ficcy! A late, okay, very late Saeki & Eiji birthday present.

* * *

_It was the longest game of his life..._

Countless raindrops furiously pelting the wet concrete floor were still ringing in Saeki Kojiroh's ears, even long after the rain had subsided. Even if everything was still now, the soaked ball's dull thud, the sick sloshing of soaked tennis shoes and the occasional crack of thunder and lightning… reran in his head, in muted slow motion, like a surreal video…

_An unlikely tennis match, under unlikely conditions._

Kikumaru Eiji, the boy had been engaged in a duel with when the cloudy afternoon skies turned gloomy and rain began its plummet to earth, refused to yield to a storm of any magnitude, and he got a taste of how stubborn the acrobatic ace can be, when he wanted to be... as persistent as the force of nature itself. Seeing how serious the boy was about the duel, Saeki complied without question, as absurdly impossible as a tennis match under the rain may sound... it really wasn't a matter of choice. Like the honorable swordsman that he was, he would never turn down a challenge for a duel, even if the odds were against him.

How long had he been under the raging downpour? He couldn't tell anymore... but he estimated a couple of grueling hours, no, an ungodly three to four hours of non-stop heated tennis, amidst nature's wrath.

Kikumaru had ensured victory before collapsing on his side of the court. Though Saeki himself was too dead tired to move, he rushed over when the boy remained breathless on the cold wet ground.

"Can you still get up?"

No response, just endless panting, so he hauled the exhausted Kikumaru behind him, piggy back style… the boy's tired body was heavy, as it was left with zero resistance… Kikumaru had no energy to protest, every ounce of it had been spent…

Though Saeki's shoes felt like lead, and his legs were so tired that he deemed it miraculous they even still moved, much less with someone else's dead weight, his main discomfort was from the soft warm steady breathing that tickled the hairs on his neck where Kikumaru's head nested limply, making him numb to every other distraction but those soft wet lips on his nape.

He was aroused by it, who wouldn't have been? His conscious efforts to remind his body that Kikumaru was a boy like him did little to change the fact that he was getting very aroused. Though he had the most minuscule of doubts before, he was sure of Kikumaru's gender now, he could feel the players entire body against his back. A hotness was coursing through his face and body, ignited by that one spot were Kikumaru's lips repeatedly brushed against his neck, producing ticklish little electric sparks. But he had to keep on moving or he feared that his legs would give...

"Kikumaru, where to?" he managed to utter.

Silence.

"Kikumaru?"

Still no response. He craned his neck and came face to face with Kikumaru, who was now fast asleep.

Saeki knew he should have been thankful that the match was over, and the rain was ceasing, but as he began to make his way to his own house, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry and anticipation over the next stage of his impending torment.

This was too much. Much more than what he expected. Everything was happening so fast. It was supposed to be nothing but a relaxing albeit no less than exciting afternoon of tennis. At least that's what Fuji promised…

"Hey Saeki guess what!" His voice boomed as soon the receiver met his ears. "I was figuring how to tell you that I wouldn't make it to that friendly match you've been asking me for today, until Eiji called me and told me he needs someone to play with! It's funny how everything just seemed to fall into place! I won't have to cancel the game after all, and finally I can fulfill that promise I made to you before about that rematch with Eiji you wanted to have. I can do both my good friends a favor while not disappointing 'nechan, who needs me to do some errands. Isn't it just dandy?

...Saeki? Are you still there?"

"Aa..." He was a bit confused by his friend's hurried speaking, but was able to utter a response as soon as what Fuji had said fully sinked in.

"You remember Eiji don't you? Kikumaru Eiji of the famed Golden Pair?" He didn't miss the goading in his friend's voice. "The _cute_ acrobatic player with spunky red hair?"

"A-Aa..." Saeki was again disoriented by Fuji's choice of words. But he agreed nevertheless.

"You do want to play with him don't you?"

"I'd love to." He answered quite absentmindedly.

"Perfect! He'll be at the park in half an hour. Have fun!"

As soon as he hung up Saeki was left in deep thought.

Yes… how dandy indeed.

And yes... Kikumaru _was_ cute.

For someone trained in Kendo, and other arts that require a person to draw the deeper powers of the mind, you'd think it would be a walk in the park for Kojiroh Saeki, vice-captain and star player of Rokkaku Junior High, to be able to aid a person in need and resist the temptation to give in and explore the wonders of shounen androgyny and delve into the possibility of a whole new exciting experience with the beautiful creature in front of him that so reminded him of how girls were becoming less and less appealing, and why girls weren't as pretty... even if the very same idea made him shiver to his spine, his mind and every fiber of logic in him was finding it hard to believe that he was actually thinking it, and was finding it even harder to accept that such a lovely face belonged to a boy.

(Well... Japan is a free-spirited, utterly liberated country, men and women now have equal rights. Women earned their place in society and now act tougher than most men, while boys... jumped into the bandwagon and showed girls that they can be just as coy and pretty. It isn't a big deal for a guy to be as fussy about his looks now as girls were. So after years of evolution, the mythical bishounen became everyone's god (or goddess) and viola! pretty boys everywhere! First Asia, next the world. Ha. Ha. Ha.)

There was a perfectly logical explanation for Kikumaru's lovely appearance... and well, now wasn't a time to contemplate about that... He knew what he must do. But the 'doing' part was easier said than done. Kikumaru was drenched to his underwear, judging from the looks of it, and of course from the fact that he was just as wet… He had to be stripped of his drenched clothing fast, before every bit of warmth was robbed from his body and he became vulnerable to the elements.

And... other elements that may be just as harmful...

The drenched fabric of the sleeping youth's clothes hugged every contour of his body dangerously, from the most sensual curves of his lean arms and chest, down to his firm stomach, and his soaked shorts did a commendable job of molding around his thighs and legs, proving that Kikumaru was even more delightful eye-candy up-close, than he was from afar, and across the court. Usually spunky hair that flew in opposite directions defying gravity and hair spray as we all know it, was swept down delicately around his face, framing flushed pale skin in velvety-crimson strands, fresh rainwater droplets riding in slow-motion to each tip, meeting his eyelashes, and sliding down his cheek, finding their way into his slightly parted lips... so red, it rivaled the fiery scarlet of his hair...

He was deeply asleep… no doubt he had overworked himself. The price he was willing to pay just to win. He too should have been feeling the same, if he wasn't too busy trying to rationalize his sudden rush of adrenaline.

He just knew at that instant what he wanted to have to do with that body. He wanted to have the pleasure of kissing every inch of it… just to see and hear Kikumaru pleasured…

Dangerous ideas.

Saeki shut his eyes and mentally shook himself. Once. Twice. But when he opened his eyes to do his task, the enticing view, all the nasty ideas had swooped down, back into his mind, and were multiplying at an alarming rate. Now, that he was alone, and face to face with the sleeping redhead, it was more evident than ever. The attraction; the curiosity... the urge to give in and exploit the opportunity… it was only a harmless crush… he rationalized it before… but how come now, it didn't seem so harmless anymore?

How did it ever amount to this?

Ever since that day they met at Rokkaku Park... he found himself immensely curious about the Kikumaru Eiji. And it only worsened after their first official doubles game. He ran into Kikumaru several times after that. He tried not to entertain the ideas, the attraction. But no matter how hard he tried _not_ to think of it, the more they persisted. The more he tried to kick out the many ridiculous ideas that were popping up, the more they bloated themselves and eventually gave birth to more ideas, that were even more ridiculous than their predecessors. It was a maddening cycle, occasionally appeased by allowing himself to be absorbed in tennis. But eventually he realized he was consumed now. He found himself longing to have opponents who played the way Kikumaru did.

That much was confirmed after this game. Kikumaru didn't disappoint him. He was an awesome sight on the tennis court to behold. His unprecedented form and balance was even more glorified by the rain. It brought out a whole new side of his skill... so graceful, so beautiful, a perfect tennis form, like no other... Kikumaru's amazing acrobatic tennis took his breath away again, just like the first time. And though he had lost then, Kikumaru had gained his respect and admiration, which is why he determined that it was Kikumaru Eiji he truly wanted as a rival. A rival he aimed to defeat.

Maybe... it was just a rematch he wanted... or maybe he wanted to see Kikumaru play again... maybe... he should concentrate on what he was doing...

He was in front of his closet now, mindlessly fishing for some dry towels, found a thick woolen blanket too which he added to his bundle. Then still mindlessly, he returned to Kikumaru and proceeded to undress him.

After a moment's debate, which were immediately exploited by irrelevant stray thoughts that began swooping down on his conscious mind, he mentally swatted them and had managed to do as much as undo the boy's shoelaces and pull off his soaked tennis shoes and socks. Before he realized that too many of those thoughts were already preying on his brain that it was yet another grueling feat to concentrate on what he was doing and continuously fend them all off. By the time he had accomplished getting the boy's shirt off, he felt exasperated at himself. How could he think of such things at a time like this?

He sighed in disapproval as he noted that Kikumaru was having a mild fever. He must've been playing longer than when he arrived. He remembered vividly how Kikumaru had already been sweating profusely when their match began, and he knew that he must've been wall-practicing even before they'd started. He got the slight impression that Kikumaru was miffed about something.

He was going to ask Eiji about it later. But now he had to deal with matters at hand, and he couldn't allow the boy to be soaked in his wet clothes for long or his illness might worsen.

Slowly, arduously, he arranged the towels neatly before lifting the boy and gently laying him down on them then proceeded to take off his remaining garments. He laid the thick blanket over Eiji's chest and legs, before reaching underneath and tugging off his wet shorts. He threw it aside, then took a deep breath before reaching back under again to take off Kikumaru's cycling shorts and briefs. He couldn't help but shiver with the slightest contact of skin. It would have been much easier if he were doing it for someone else... but he didn't understand why his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears all of a sudden. And why the boy's smooth skin disturbed him so… Kikumaru had such perfect legs.

swat swat

It gets tougher. The cycling shorts were especially tight when wet. He tugged gently at first but couldn't get it off. He tried a little harder, and Kikumaru stirred ever so slightly.

"Kikumaru...?" He whispered gently shaking the boy's arm. "Kikumaru, we need to take off your shorts or you'll get sick. Can you do it by yourself?"

No response.

He tried shaking just a wee bit harder, but the boy remained asleep. He must be dead exhausted. This realization made his heart thump faster, that he had to consciously remind himself to relax before he himself fainted. He suddenly got the crazy notion to test exactly how 'asleep' Kikumaru was... by kissing him. Saeki laughed weakly. Normally this kind of pun was a boy's thing with his fellow teammates at Rokkaku. Surely with any other boy it would be... but he couldn't deny the fact that Kikumaru's appearance made it hard for anyone to reconcile his features with his gender, especially at first. He was amused that Fuji could find friends just as beautiful as he was. Though he had his share of male admirers, he always denied them any privilege to get close, but somehow he wished he could extend that privilege to Kikumaru... he liked Kikumaru and the recognition of wanting to feel what it was like to kiss him didn't abash him one bit. It scared him yeah, but somehow he didn't feel ashamed. He's never kissed a boy before, and he swore to Fuji he never wanted to find out, way back when Fuji was coaxing him into trying it. But now... maybe he really wanted to find out... what was it like to kiss a boy as beautiful as Kikumaru Eiji? Would it be any different than a girl's? Those red lips, slightly parted seemed so inviting, especially in his current disposition... and the thought of how fierce he had looked only hours ago when they were up against each other only turned him on even more. Now Kikumaru was asleep. This was a perfect chance.

He leaned in and let his lips hover over the sleeping boy's face, letting his mind get used to the new sensation of leaning over a boy... such a beautiful boy... He sighed as he carefully swept aside Kikumaru's long bangs, and felt delighted as he came face to face with thick heavy eyelashes, that perfectly quaint nose and the bandage on his cheek. It was partially coming off because of it being soaked. He ran his finger over it and resisted the temptation to pull it off... only to give in and take it off anyway... revealing the same flawless white skin underneath. But upon closer inspection Saeki noted a slightly red mark, almost invisible... it looked like a faint scar from a slash or a wound... he couldn't tell, but it looked pretty, like a permanent blush. Kikumaru moaned slightly and Saeki froze and watched if he was going to awaken but he didn't. He remained asleep. He never thought he'd seen anyone so pretty... and so cute. He put the bandage in his pocket and this time without further ado, bent down and softly pressed his lips against Kikumaru's. He closed his eyes, feeling a jolt of electricity up his spine and churning at the pit of his stomach. Kikumaru's lips were so soft, and he could easily cup them since they were partly open, he couldn't resist, he slipped in his tongue, feeling the boy's warm mouth, tasting him, and when he decided he liked everything he was feeling and tasting, he let the kiss deepen, and he found himself longing to feel those passive supple lips kissing him back, prodding back in his mouth, cupping his lips, moaning enticingly, arching against his... wait!

Saeki pulled away weakly, feeling alarmed at the sudden rush of sensations. When was the last time he wanted to do something like this? He really couldn't remember. But he faintly recalls being stupidly horny when his friends forced him to watch porn last Valentine's to urge him to go looking for a date instead of wallowing in Kendo lessons. Kikumaru looked more enticing than those voluptuous vulgar women getting it on in the video. He nearly puked when he saw it, but he didn't say so. He didn't want to spoil anyone's fun. He merely left them making an excuse to get some more snacks, but received a beating when they found him fast asleep in his room.

But why was he changing the subject? He had to think of Kikumaru's welfare first before all this nonsense. The boy was having a fever and he was thinking bull. Maybe if he stopped letting foolishness get in the way, he would've taken off Kikumaru's soaked boxers and underwear by now and gotten him into something dry and comfortable. He hauled himself up and searched Kikumaru's tennis bag. He found a cotton shirt and a pair of cotton jogging pants. Damn it smelled nice. Then with solid resolve, he returns and gives those stubborn shorts one mighty little tug after another until finally he manages to slip it off, down Kikumaru's smooth legs, ridding him of his last wet garments.

Next step: dressing him up.

He felt more brazen after the kiss… and it was good somehow cos he managed to get the task accomplished in a jiffy. He then lifted the boy from the wet blankets, and carefully laid him on the bed propped against the fluffy pillows. For some strange reason he opted against putting on briefs. He'd love to see Kikumaru's furious reaction to that later. "This is really bad…" He commented to himself aloud as he buttoned the last of the boy's shirt. By the time he had finished dressing Kikumaru, he was _hyaku paasento_ sure that he was endearingly attracted to every part of Kikumaru's body, from the bright red mane on top of his graceful neck, to his fair lean chest, to his delicately smooth legs down to his dainty feet and bite-size toes. It was insane. And he was horny.

Everything that he had to do had been accomplished, and whatever mischief lingered in his head, giving birth to more mischief had to be stopped and sent out the front door before it grew into something ominous.

Sometimes the longer you think of something the more it doesn't make sense, and the spur of the moment impulse is always the most exciting thing to do. Consequences aside, no thoughts just instincts... and that's exactly what Saeki did, as he barely finished buttoning his own dry shirt, he crawled up the bed to gaze up at 'sleeping beauty' and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him into his arms for an unrepressed kiss. He noted with satisfaction that Kikumaru's mild fever was already dissipating, and he took his time in kissing the boy everywhere else... from his faint red blush of a scar, to his ears, to his chin to his neck, and when his hands traveled a little lower than it should've that's when he first heard a moan.

He stopped and watched the redhead's expression, he was definitely stirring now... forcing himself to wake up... he almost felt sorry that he was so unmindful to disturb him but he dismissed the guilt. He didn't want to think of those things remember? He didn't want to think about why he felt this way, and why he was so excited to be kissing Kikumaru, because this was something he had been longing to do since the first time they met, if only he had the courage to admit it.

Maybe he needed this, to let loose a bit and maybe... maybe Kikumaru won't be mad at him...

No. Stop.

Get a grip on yourself Saeki. This is totally wrong.

What you need is a hot bath.

Right… his breathing was starting to become more regulated now.

A hot bath should do the trick. Yes, that was the most sensible thing he's thought off since he walked in his own room. That way he could easily resolve himself, without taking advantage of the helpless… or the fast asleep and exhausted.

Yeah right. It wasn't fair to call Kikumaru helpless as he was the one who clobbered Saeki to his second horrible defeat.

Next time Kikumaru. Maybe I'll ask for payback next time… when you're awake.

But for now… he headed to the shower, very dazed.

And very much amazed that he managed to walk away from temptation.

Kikumaru was having the strangest dream…

Kamisama... what is he doing? Kikumaru felt like his heart had just jumped out of his chest and became the lump in his throat. He must still be dreaming, Saeki was kissing him. It felt so good... he wanted to push Saeki away, but he didn't want it to stop, his hands flew up and grabbed on to Saeki's arms, but firm hands pinned it down in a sure grip, he couldn't even squirm, couldn't even breath, everything was spinning in a daze... This has to be a dream... this was just a dream...

He gasped and tried to focus his blurred vision. He was in his room, on his bed.

It _was_ a dream…

He hurriedly sat up, but felt muscles complaining in every part of his body, and a splitting headache… But more importantly, he felt discomforted where he hated to be… all because of that dumb dream…

He shook himself fully awake and confirmed that he was indeed 'aroused' and he cursed under his breath trying to remember how he got home… after that horrendous game…

It was so tough playing under the rain. But he had to win. He had to…

Damn… was I so tired that I forgot to put on my underwear? He groaned as he felt a little bit of wetness soaking through his pajamas…

I need a bath…

He gingerly hauled himself off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom…

Taking off his clothes one by one...

Saeki sighed contently… The hot water felt refreshing. Already his tense muscles were starting to relax…

He was still unresolved though. Those muscles were a bit more stubborn than the rest…

If only he didn't have to get so worked up over Kikumaru Eiji. Why him of all people? Apart from the fact that Eiji was probably everything he wanted in a girl… Feisty, innocent, smart and last but not the least... his dark secret...

How he was a sucker for cute things... and Eiji was only the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Maybe this would work. He cringed and blushed slightly as he reached down and tried to get comfortable with his own touch. This was not only stupid, but totally frustrating. Kikumaru was right there! On the bed, defenseless… underwear-less… why was he settling for the vicarious Kikumaru in his head...?

Because that was less complicated. All he had to do was imagine it, and there he was… In front of him... naked, seductive and wanting, just as much as he was… He wastes no time in kissing him, gliding his soft tongue along his chest and down to his abdomen… and the sweet, innocent moans he elicits, entice him even more… he feels intense pleasure building up… his breath starts to hitch and his hands stroke faster with much more fervor… all reservations forgotten… all that mattered was reaching the peak of ecstasy…

He starts to enter Kikumaru who bites his lower lip, a rosy pink blush becoming evident in his cheeks. The boy opens his mouth... and his name never sounded sweeter...

Sae...

"Saeki?!"

Huh? Wait a minute...

Saeki Kojiroh needless to say, was jolted rudely out of his fantasy, in the most inappropriate moment.

Kikumaru was standing by the shower, eyes wide as saucers. Shock and confusion momentarily overriding all thought.

What was Saeki doing here? Wait! This didn't look like his bathroom! Where am I? And what the fuck is he doing? Am I still dreaming?!

He took half a step back, too stunned to even remember that he too was completely exposed and 'aroused', but Saeki wasted no more thought or time on feeling any regret. He looked up and smiled weakly amidst wet bangs, and before Eiji could react he felt powerful arms draw him under the shower against the wall and underneath Saeki's hot body. His mind swirled as he felt Saeki's warm tongue licking his lips, mouth eagerly closing in against his own. His chest was tight and his knees started to buckle…

If this was still a dream… He wished he would never wake up…

His hands flew up to support himself only to find that he had no choice but to grab around Saeki's neck. He gasped and quivered as his own arousal is pressed firmly into Saeki's hard stomach muscles, as he is lifted from the ground and made to straddle Saeki or be pulled down by gravity. He struggled to breathe against the maddening sensations and against the spattering steamy water. But his body seemed to have taken a mind of its own, as he found himself moaning loudly and panting wildly against the supple wet skin of Saeki's shoulders. He whimpered as he felt the older boy's hands caress his spine and his behind, his warm tongue kissing and sucking on his earlobe, he couldn't help but cry out and suck on the flesh in Saeki's neck.

What was happening?

He was dazed and his whole body was trembling… he felt hot… so hot… he couldn't breathe but he didn't want Saeki to stop. He just wanted to get even closer and be hugged harder, and kissed all over… but if they hugged any tighter they'd crush each other, and Eiji didn't understand but he felt an irresistible urge to feel Saeki in him… like it didn't matter if he was a virgin but he suddenly had the thoughts of a wanton whore, all he knew was that he wanted to be owned and possessed and marked... he didn't make way for reason, he just reacted and responded to every kiss and every touch… until they had to stop for breath, and all he could see was Saeki's beautiful pale lavender hair… and he weakly reached up and gave in and touched it. It felt silky and soft even when wet…

This was no dream…

It had to be real…

It had to be… he already wished he would look up and meet his gaze… but his face remained buried at the crook of Eiji's neck. Slow and steady breathing could be felt… and the tight hug…

"Are you mad?" He heard Saeki ask.

A long silence. "No... I know I should be..." Another long silence. "But I'm not... I know I eventually should be."

"Sou ka... " Saeki smiles running his fingers through Kikumaru's soft hair. "I should make the most of it then."

"I'll make you regret going through with it." Kikumaru replied just as breathlessly.

A laugh. Then silence. "Do you want this?"

"For now..." Kikumaru met those searing blue eyes that were Saeki's. "I do."

_**Tsuzuku?**_  
080704

* * *

Hah! Surprise, surprise! What kind of bizarre pwp would have a sequel...? One written by a bizarre writer I guess? o_o

**Next:** Sequence Two **"Double the Tension"  
**What started out as a supposedly trivial one night affair blows itself out of proportion. **Eiji** is miffed & now, so is** Saeki**. Does this mean that there was really nothing between them or does it mean quite the opposite? And more importantly, will they ever get to do it again? XD Ah... the sexual tension!

* * *

******End Notes:**

Arrrgghhh! I want **Saeki** & **Kikumaru**! I want! I want! I want! I'm going insane! I dream about them getting it on, every single waking hour! I'm so sick... Argh, forgive me... **Saeki** & **Kikumaru** is my second most fave pair next to **SenRu**, and I am so hungering for **SaeKiku** luvin! This sappy, crappy lemon pwp is a product of a deranged love-sick baka like yours truly. Anybody care to join my ward? Just look for **Saekikumaru** in yahoo groups, or join the **SaekikuIkkou** LJ Community! :c I say... "If you love **Kikumaru**, it's gotta be **Saeki**!"


End file.
